Tauron 9mm
The Tauron 9mm is a double-action centerfire revolver featured in all the installments of The Last Stand series. Description A renewed variant of the classic prohibition-era snubnose revolvers, which we're, back in the day, very popular. It has a relatively high stopping power for its size and it also is very lightweight gun. The Tauron has been designed to fire the 9x19mm Parabellum round. It features a 2 inch barrel. a wooden laminated grip and a 5 round cylinder. It's used by law enforcement agencies and private citizens. A firearm available in most gun stores troughout North America. Information 'Tactics' This is most likely one of the first firearms the player obtains from missions in the Dead Zone. The Tauron loses effectiveness on higher levels due to the slow reload time and its small 5 round capacity. It otherwise is an efficient weapon against small numbers of zombies because it deals more damage than a rimfire cartridge firearm. Survivors should probably try to find a comparable semi-automatic pistol, such as the PPM-9. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions ranging from level 2 up to level 6. *A Rusty Action variant is rewarded upon completing the "Raise Morale" task. *A Stabilized Quick Load variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-01-01 Supply Box. *A''' Stabilized Modified''' variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-01-03 Supply Box. *A Quick Action variant can be purchased at the Fuel Trading Post for 25link=Fuel 'Variants' *'Civilian' *'Clean' *'Clean Old' *'Clean Rusty Action' *'Damaged' *'Damaged Quick Load' *'Damaged Rusty Action' *'Damaged Old' *'Dampened Old' *'Dampened Rusty Action' *'Dirty' *'Dirty Rusty Action' *'Extended Old' *'Extended Rusty Action' *'Generic' *'Generic Rusty Action' *'Loud' *'Loud Old' *'Loud Rusty Action' *'Maintained Old' *'Maintained Rusty Action' *'Old' *'Polished' *'Quiet Old' *'Quiet Rusty Action' *'Rusty Action' *'Sighted Old' *'Sighted Rusty Action' *'Stabilized Rusty Action' *'Stock' *'Unwieldy' *'Unwieldy Quick Load' *'Unwieldy Rusty Action' *'Damaged Quick Action' *'Dampened' *'Maintained' *'Maintained Stock' *'Quiet' *'Quick Load' *'Sighted Rusty Action' *'Stabilized' *'Stabilized Civilian' *'Stabilized Stock' *'Unwieldy Recoilless' *'Clean Recoilless' *'Dirty Quick Action' *'Extended' *'Extended Civilian' *'Extended Polished' *'Extended Stock' *'Maintained Quick Load' *'Modified' *'Quick Action' *'Quiet Quick Load' *'Recoilless' *'Sighted' *'Stabilized Quick Load' *'Dampened Quick Action' *'Extended Quick Action' *'Sighted Quick Load' *'Stabilized Modified' *'Stabilized Quick Action' *'Stabilized Recoilless' *'Extended Recoilless' *'Sighted Recoilless' Performance 'Pros' *Fastest firing rate of all the Revolvers. *Common find troughout the Dead Zone. 'Cons' *Lacks stopping power. *Short range. *Smallest magazine of all the Manufactured Pistols. *Long reload time (Yet fastest of all the Revolvers) Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Maintained Quick Load Tauron 9mm '(Unlocked with a level 2 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Maintained Quick Load Tauron 9mm Recycling 'Trash' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 0-1 'Common' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 0-1 'Improved' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 1-3 'Uncommon' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 1-5 'Rare' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 2-5 'Very Rare' *link=Cylinder x 1 link=Grip x 1 x 4-5 Trivia *According to the game files of The Last Stand, and The Last Stand 2, the Tauron has made an appearance in The Last Stand 1 and 2, although being named 'Snubnose' in the game files, and it hasn't been made useable for the player. *The Tauron is the only revolver (as the .357 magnum was changed to a different design in The Last Stand 2) to be featured in all The Last Stand games. *The Tauron is the smallest (6.5 inches long), lightest gun (0.5 lbs in game, 1.3 lbs actual) to be featured in the The Last Stand series. *Although actually being a Revolver, it still is classified as a pistol in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Gallery TAURONINGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A TAURON 9MM. OLDTAURON9MM.png|THE TAURON 9MM AS SEEN IN THE PREVIOUS GAMES. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Pistols